Cosmic Monolith
The Cosmic Monolith is an extremely powerful tower unlocked by beating its special mission. Its starting attack is teleporting above a Bloon and dropping itself onto the Bloon, dealing 30HP damage. It attacks once every 2.5 seconds. *Costs $4500 on Normal. *Deals x2 damage to M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons. *Range of a 0/0 Super Monkey. *Has 60HP and 1AD. *Has an 85% evade chance. Can evade attacks that cannot be evaded, including splash damage. *Is healed by dark-based attacks. *Takes double damage from electricity and water attacks. *Takes no damage from fire, ice, poison, and wind attacks. *Takes 80% less damage from explosive, holy, and earth attacks. Path 1 Cosmic Buff HP and AD increased to 70 and 2, respectively. If allowed, the Cosmic Monolith will passively teleport around to chase the Bloon it was targeting when said Bloon travels out of range. *Special Ability - Cosmic Buff: All towers have their damage doubled, and are twice as likely to evade (e.g. a tower with 20% evade rate would have their evade rate increased to 40%). However, towers with an evade rate above 50% do not experience this, rather they are only half as likely to get hit (e.g. a tower with 70% evade rate would have their evade rate increased to 85%). Buffs last 15 seconds. 50 second cooldown. *Costs $17200 on Normal. Floating Monolith The Cosmic Monolith now passively floats in the air. This makes earth attacks deal no damage, and increases the Cosmic Monolith's evade rate to 94%. The Cosmic Monolith is now immune to hazards. Range increased by 10%. *Costs $60000 on Normal. Spellcasting All dark-based damage the Cosmic Monolith deals is increased by 50%, and other damage is increased by 15%. Firing rate sped up to once every 2.2 seconds. Range increased by 10%. *Costs $72750 on Normal. Monolith Army Every fifteen to twenty seconds, a Cosmic Monolith will teleport from the top of the screen to the bottom of the screen. However, due to the fact that Cosmic Monoliths can only teleport to other locations in its range, it has to teleport multiple times. The Cosmic Monoliths that teleport from top to bottom are 0/2, and have a sell price of $0. *Costs $450000 on Normal. Path 2 Antimatter Gains the ability to use the Antimatter attack. Antimatter deals 75HP damage to the target Bloon, and 25HP damage to all other Bloons in a big one's radius. Antimatter deals dark-based damage. *Costs $10000 on Normal. Pulsar Gains the ability to use the Pulse and Pulsar attacks. Pulse deals 150HP dark-based damage to the target Bloon. Pulsar deals 70HP dark-based damage to all Bloons in a radius 25% larger than the Big One's. The Cosmic Monolith also gains the ability to teleport into an enemy, and then fly back to its location, dealing 35HP damage to one Bloon and 5HP damage to all Bloons hit while flying back. *Costs $45000 on Normal. Pure Darkness The Cosmic Monolith deals 35% more damage. Normal attack, and teleporting into an enemy, both deal an additional 5HP dark damage. The Cosmic Monolith is healed twice as much from dark-based attacks, and resistance to explosive and earth attacks are increased to 90%. The Cosmic Monolith regenerates 1HP per second. *Costs $62500 on Normal. Doomsday *Special Ability - Doomsday: Fires a laser with infinite range, dealing 10HP dark damage to all Bloons it hits. A fissure then opens where the laser was, dealing 30,000HP dark damage to all Bloons near the fissure, and 5,000HP dark damage to all other Bloons. Deals 10HP damage to all towers that are not dark-based, and heals dark-based towers (including the Cosmic Monolith) by 20HP. Doomsday instantly destroys all Auracrysts and Aura Barriers, regardless of their location or remaining HP. 60 second cooldown. *Costs $700000 on Normal. Prices *Costs 95% as much on Easy. *Costs 100% as much on Normal. *Costs 140% as much on Hard. *Costs 200% as much on Impoppable. Prices increased by an additional $1 (this additional $1 is not affected by the price doubling). Trivia *This tower is directly based off of the Cosmic Monolith in Epic Battle Fantasy 3 and Epic Battle Fantasy 4. *Cosmic Monoliths can be upgraded to 4/4 if you beat the rematch with the Cosmic Monoliths. Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers Category:References Category:Towers With AD